russelfandomcom-20200213-history
From The 'Mall Princess' to 'Glory Jane'
January 29, 2016 Cherryz Mendoza is the aspiring high school classmate and lead star in Glory Jane. A a popular singer, a total performer and a teen celebrity, 'The Mall Princess' and Secarats premier talent Cherryz Mendoza is now a high school student at 14 as the role of Jane in one of the newest early primetime series of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services entitled Glory Jane. Cherryz Mendoza (school uniform) The curriculum-based teleserye based on the same titled Korean hit TV series and has been showing on IBC-13 for more than two weeks of premiere. In tonight's episode at 5:45pm, the young Jane grows up to be reprised by 'The Mall Princess' Cherryz Mendoza in much anticipation of her fans and followers, according to IBC and Secarats executives. 'Glory Jane Press Conference' Cherryz Mendoza In a press conference yesterday at St. Paul College, Pasig, an all-girl private Roman Catholic school for their kindergarten, grade school and high school departments in a different area, Cherryz showcased her acting skills in a high school level. She discovered how to study well as an aspiring high school teenager who studied her struggles in high school, family, friends, love, and more importantly her achieve, but ironically she had no memory of her past. The only thing can remember that the orphanage and that parents specifically told her not to forget her name – Jane Yoon. She learned some good moral subjects, good values and lessons months ago in preparation for her lead role in Glory Jane which regulated by the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd). Neri Naig as the high school teacher Jung Neri with Cherryz and John Wayne Sace as Jake '' ''Glory Jane Press Conference @ St. Paul College, Pasig 'The Mall Princess' Cherryz Mendoza Setting the academe in the story relatable to its high school students at the age of 12 to 19 years old, Cherryz preparing for her press conference at the St. Paul College, Pasig received by the public high school students. 'The Mall Princess as Glory Jane?' As a recording artist, pioneer artist and premier talent of Secarats, Glory Jane is Cherryz Mendoza's biggest break to date as she discovered a happy and determined girl who contributed to the fulfillment of achievement in her journey. In fact, some of the scenes that viewers will witness tonight and in the next episodes would involve heartwarming scenes that took hours to tape at home for the family, friends and public high school with its classroom setting to deliver quality drama for Glory Jane followers. She also took in physical trainings as they realize their full potential and their principals geared towards about high school education in order to prepare for her study scenes. In Jane's public high school, she meet with her classmates like Kylie (Stephanie Bangcot) and Jenny (Franchesca Salcedo) in the classroom admired with Angela (Denise Canlas). She told Teacher June (Neri Naig) and Jake (John Wayne Sace) that she knows about the baseball game organized. Ryan (Rico dela Paz) never played baseball before, but because of Carlo's (Michael Tañeca) cocky behavior takes part in the game. However, Pablo (Hiro Volante) tried to forget that Ryan and Carlo continue. During the game, Ryan hits a home run. He then signs his name on the baseball and Kristoff (Francis Magundayao), Gary (Patrick Destura) and Edward (Justin Ward) gives it to her high school classmate Jane. He also asks her to marry him one day. At this time Jane's mom (Maricar Reyes) received a phone call from the hospital. Jane's mom and dad (Richard Poon) takes a teenager Jane and drives off to the hospital. Because of heavy rains, Kristoff's nanny Medie (Joy Viado) gets into a car accident, but Medie was thrown out of the car and was suspended. Rescuers found Jane's dad unconcsious and calling for mom. In Jane's high school, she is study well since they save her memory in the process because of the lessons. Jane, together with mom and dad meet her son Pablo who began as their two children. After Ryan's team lost in a baseball match to Mike's team, because of that, Ryan decided to quit a baseball player from high school in favor of his college student. In Jane's school continues, she knows about their classmates when Kristoff falls with Valerie (Keith Cruz) as Jane's best friend in school, has entered the scene. Mike's brother Edward (Justin Ward) knows about Jane to whome he owes his popularity. So that, Jane has a best friends like Valerie and Angela. In the meantime, Jane calling for her mom and dad, and she has a love interest of Ryan, who will fall in love. Cherryz during an Interview She was tagged as the "Primetime Princess of IBC," along with Janella Salvador, Sue Ramriez, Gabbi Garcia, Sofia Andres and Michelle Vito. When Showbiz Manila interviewed Cherryz Mendoza yesterday asking how she would handle criticisms, academics, moral and good values and awareness of the original Korean Glory Jane TV series, she answered that she is not that worried since this Filipino version would have its own approach and Pinoy teenagers touch that would target our young viewers, especially capture the fascination of public high school students. In an interview, Cherryz said she’s ready for the lead role and excited for the project because she herself enjoy high school life, along with supporters and followers organizing the a fan club Forever Friends of Cherryz. New talents from Secarats also move to IBC-13 where they are given good projects since Secarats is now the content provider, production partner and line producer of the Kapinoy network. “Every year we have a new talents naman from Secarats. I guess ko lang ‘yan in each career,” Cherryz said. Jane Yoon will perform Cherryz Mendoza participated her classmates @ St. Paul College, Pasig IBC Business Unit Head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. added that they stayed true to the story of Glory Jane while customizing it for the Pinoy teen audience. They also featured the theme song of the curriculum-based drama series One Day (heart-rending and affectionate classical and emotional love songs on this piano-driven ballad) composed by Agatha Obar-Morallos and arranged by Paulo Zarate, and performed by Cherryz Mendoza. Abuan noted that Secarats gained popularity as the major player in the entertainment industry and one of the premier supplier of talents on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, effective, innovative and affordable training for voice, dance, modeling and acting workshop. Catch Cherryz Mendoza in her most challenging role as Jane who struggled to be the high school teenager as she discovered and a good study. Cherryz's appearance premiered last February 1 at 5:45pm on Glory Jane. It airs from Monday to Friday before Express Balita on the 'Kapinoy' network IBC-13. ''Cherryz as 'Jane' '' :IBC-13 Entertainment Production Department :Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City :www.ibc.com.ph :Secarats Talent Management Services Office :Unit 4C - Tower II, Manhattan Parkway Resodemces Gen. Malvar St., Araneta Center Cubao, Quezon City :facebook.com/secaratstalentmanagementservices